The Meaning of Tony's Christmas
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: Tony, Gibbs, and Jackson enjoy Christmas and make family memories in this little tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, Tony's Christmas Story. Hope y'all enjoy.**

**Chap. 1**

Jack brought down the last box from the attic and smiled to himself. He was sure Tony would enjoy trimming the tree with him. The boy would be as excited as he was about the holidays. Now to check the food. This wasn't the big dinner he would make Christmas day, but it would suffice. A pot roast with potatoes, carrots, onions, mushrooms and gravy with wild Jasmine infused rice and asparagus. His mouth watered just thinking about it. He was glad when he heard the car pull up into the drive.

Gibbs watched Tony's eyes dart around the yard. Jack had put up decorations all over the place. The only thing not adorned was the inside of the house. Jack had saved that for Tony. The yard did look amazing. His dad had gone all out this year, probably for Tony. He loved the fact that Jack cared as much for Tony as he did. The kid needed all the love and affection he could get and he would certainly receive that here.

"Come on, let's get inside, it's cold. We can come back out tonight when all the lights are on and look at the yard."

Tony started grabbing bags and presents, making his way toward the house, sure Jack would meet him at the door. Gibbs snatched up the remaining bags and followed his son. He was already starting to relax here. He hoped Tony was also on his way to being stress free for a few days at least.

"Tony! Let me help you with those bags while you put the presents in the living room. The tree isn't decorated yet. I was waiting for you guys to get here."

"Really?"

"Yes, now go."

When Jack came back down Tony was eyeing the tree and the decorations with excitement. Leroy was bringing coffee into him to warm him up. The scene was home and family. It was just what he wanted for Christmas. He was sure it was what they all needed this Christmas as well.

"Grandpa, when can we start on the tree?"

"Whenever you two get settled in, we'll get started. I'm going to grab me a cup of Joe and we'll figure out how you want to decorate."

"I get to choose the scheme?"

"Well, I didn't wait for you for nothing son."

Tony started carefully going through the boxes of ornaments. Some he was sure were much older than even him. They were beautiful and ornate and he wanted to treat them with as much care as possible.

"Some of those my mother bought years ago. She and Dad always went all out for Christmas."

Tony was honored to get this little piece of the Gibbs history and now he was getting to be a part of it. Jack would never know just how much this meant to him.

"Can we decorate this tree like the trees you and your parents used to decorate?"

"If you want, I guess we could. Here, these are ornaments we always used."

Tony cautiously handled the old colorful glass baubles before hanging them on the tree. The angel shrouded in blues and whites caught his attention.

"I was never allowed to do this as a kid. Our trees were professionally done. I wasn't even allowed to touch them. This is amazing."

Jack had to wonder how a sensitive kid like Tony made it in a household that was so cold. He was just glad that the universe brought the boy to them. They couldn't change the past, but they could build a wonderful future with him.

"I've got roast beef sandwiches and homemade onion rings if you two are hungry."

Jack sat the tray on the coffee table and reached for his coffee. His boys were warm and happy. They were laughing and enjoying the tree trimming. He had everything he could ever want for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Tony stared at the tree in awe. Baubles of every color, size, and shape, glittering lights, and a glowing angel now adorned the thick Fir. It was beautiful and he had a hand in making it that way. He hadn't ruined it.

"What do you think?"

Tony leaned into his dad and sighed.

"It's amazing. I can't believe I didn't mess it up."

Gibbs squeezed his son's shoulders and tamped down his anger at the people who raised Tony. Tony needed him to be Dad now.

"You do lots of things you don't think you can do, and you're great at them."

"You have to say that."

"No, I don't. You suck at several things."

"Name one."

"You're clumsy, your handwriting is atrocious, and golf isn't your game at all."

"That what you came up with?"

"Yeah."

Tony chuckled and reached for his hot cocoa. He knew he wasn't perfect, no one was, being here with the Gibbs men made him realize that he didn't have to be. They loved him regardless. He could be Tony with them and not have worry about what they thought. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Can we put garland on the banister?"

Jack reached for the box that contained the numerous strands of colorful garland and handed it to his grandson.

"Have at it. We'll put some wreaths up on the front and back doors after we finish this. Or we could make some. I saw this video online about it. It looked easy. Between the three of us, we could do it."

"We could use the candy canes to do them. We might need a few more boxes though if we're making more than one."

"I'll send you dad to the store while we string the garland on the banister. How many do you want to make?"

"Can we do one for each door? The front door, the back door, and the door leading into the garage?"

"Sure, let's get online and figure out how many boxes we're going to need."

Gibbs watched as the two enthusiastically searched wreath making on the internet. Seeing Tony happy and loved made his day. He should bring Tony up more often. Or have Jack drive down more often. Maybe both. When they got back to D.C. he promised himself he'd make a point to set aside time every month for a visit. Tony would benefit greatly. Besides, the team worked hard, they came in early and stayed late, they went beyond what was expected of them. It wouldn't be hard to convince the director that they needed a little down time.

"Dad, I made a list of all the things we need. Can you go get them?"

Grabbing his coat and a travel mug for his coffee, Gibbs snatched the list and head out the door. If making candy cane wreaths made Tony happy, he'd buy the store out of them. Besides, Jack could order more tomorrow, and then they could make more. He was sure Tony and Jack would find more projects to keep them busy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack watched as Tony stretched the garland and twisted it around the banister. He marveled at how such a simple act could make the kid so happy. Tomorrow, they could make candy and cookies and maybe if Tony wanted to attempt it, they could try a gingerbread house. Now that he had someone he could trust with the store, he could enjoy some family time.

"How's work been for you two?"

"It's hectic, but I love it. Dad says it's because I'm just naturally nosey. I think he's right."

Jack chuckled.

"Your dad is nosey too. Don't let him give you a hard time. He just hides it better."

"I know. He has to know everything I'm doing, where I am, who I'm with. It's crazy."

"It's called being a parent, son. He worries because he loves you. I still want to know about his life and yours too."

"I get that. It just gets annoying sometimes. I'm not accustomed to having someone worry over me. I'm still getting used to it."

"You'll get there. And eventually he'll ease up worrying a little. Maybe."

"I doubt it. It's kind of nice to be worried over though. Just don't tell Dad that."

"Your secret's safe with me. Now come on, let's find some candy recipes online."

Tony grabbed his computer and started searching. He could get used to these family holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its three months late, I know! Both of my jobs have been hectic. I am trying to make time for things like my writing though. **

**Chap. 3**

Jack placed the candy in the refrigerator to set while Tony and Leroy munched on the apple cinnamon muffins from breakfast. Tony looked happy. Later, after lunch, when the candy had set and was ready for transport, the three of them would be playing Santa. Tony always found some way to give back when he was in Stillwater, and this trip was no different. Visiting the retirement home was a wonderful idea. Making baggies of candy and treats for the residents was an even better one. Tony had even taken into account the dietary restrictions when making the assortment of candies that now littered the fridge.

"This is a real nice thing you're doing Tony. Some of the people who stay at the retirement home don't have family anymore."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I visit so often."

Laughing around a mouthful of muffin, Jethro took a swig of his coffee before he choked himself. He was glad to see _his_ Tony returning. The nightmare last night had left his boy shaken for a while. Sipping more coffee, he watched as Tony settled on the sofa with his book, his coffee, and the old quilt Jack kept on the back of the sofa.

"It's good to see him acting more like himself."

Jethro smirked. Of course Jack would worry about Tony just as much as he did.

"The nightmares are getting better. The therapist has helped with that. She great with him."

"I hear a but in there somewhere."

"But, he's been through so much I don't think he'll completely be able to stop them. All I can do is be there and help him through the aftermath. I hate it."

"He knows you're doing everything you can to help, son."

"It's not enough. He still has days where one word could send him into a flash back. I dropped a book on the table one morning and he freaked. It reminded him of being in his father's office waiting to get beaten."

"We'll just have to double our efforts then. He may not ever be able to put it all behind him, but he will know without a doubt, that he's loved and wanted. Now quit wallowing and go check the candy."

'Yes sir."

"I'm going to get the baskets from the garage. Tell Tony to start making up the bags. I want to get there by two this afternoon."

Finishing the last of the bags, Tony grabbed the scissors. Being careful, he slipped one scissor down the length of each deep red and rich green ribbon, leaving tiny swirls at the ends. Glancing up to the puzzled faces in front of him, Tony shrugged.

"Abby and Kate showed me how to do that."

Tony started placing bags into the baskets and reached for the roasted chestnuts, placing them beside the candies. He had everything ready to go. The pine scented baskets combined with the mouthwatering aroma of the treats was enough to make anyone think of Christmas. Tony hoped this little deed reminded someone of home and family.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Watching Tony through the doorway, Jethro smiled. The boy was sleeping the sleep of the dead on the couch. Jack had covered him with the old yellow and blue quilt and pillowed his head on yet another blanket. He was safe and warm. Besides, the den was just a room away. If Tony so much as whimpered, Jethro knew he would be able to hear it."

"He's fine son. Now come, these gifts won't wrap themselves."

**I know it's short, but right now, it's all I can give y'all. Hope to be able to update more now that things with both jobs have settled down a bit. As always, thanks for all the great reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chap. 4**

**Thanks for the continued interest in this little story. I'm trying to wrap it up now. Just a few more chapters.**

Jack watched as his two boys tied the scarf around the snowman all three of them had working on just minutes earlier. Seeing that the creation was well on its way, Jack excused himself to the kitchen, where there was hot coffee and warm pastries. Stepping out onto the porch, He sat the tray down on the little wooden table beside his rocking chair and waved Tony and Leroy over. Breakfast was already a few hours in the past and given that all of them had been out in the snow building what had to be the town's most immaculate snowman, it was time for a snack to refuel. The little fruit tarts and the coffee would help with that.

Tony sat in the rocker just adjacent to Jack and gently scooped up one of the delicate little pastries. If he stayed in Stillwater too much longer, he'd have to start working out twice a day just to work off all the extra calories he consumed. Jack kept saying he was too thin, kept trying to feed him. He didn't carry excess weight, but he was in great shape. And no, Probie McMuffin top, round was not a shape he wanted to consider. Still a guy could get used to this. Not just the delicious little treats Jack whipped up, but the care and affection in them. This was family, and he liked it.

Jethro watched Tony as his son smiled. What was going on in that head of his? With Tony it was best sometimes if no one knew. Still, though, seeing the relaxed posture and the glowing, happy eyes made the older agent wonder if he should consider bringing Tony home more often. He was already making plans to come back at least once a month, maybe he should reconsider and make it twice a month. Maybe have Jack come to D.C. a few times a year. Seeing Tony this content was worth the extra time off. Besides, he wasn't getting any younger, he could do with the time off as well. Maybe consider options for retirement. Not that he was planning on doing that anytime soon.

"Hey, Tony, people are taking pictures of your snowman, kid."

Tony looked toward the yard and smiled. Kids were ohhing and ahhing while parents snapped photos of the massive snowman. At more than six feet tall, the creation, shaped perfectly was quite a sight.

"I'm glad the kids like it. Dressing him up as an agent was a great idea Dad."

Jethro sipped his coffee and grinned. He had never imagined Tony and Jack would have so much fun with "Agent Blizzard of Snow Patrol".

"We should go in for a few minutes, we've been out for a while. Let's get warm, then we'll come back out."

Since the plague, Jethro worried constantly about Tony getting sick. Logically, he knew the cold wouldn't give the boy a cold, but the cold temperatures might lower his body's ability to fight one off.

Grabbing the tray, Jack ushered Tony inside. Today might be the day to start on that reading list. Tony would certainly enjoy that. Leroy would as well. Or they could head down to the store, see how things were going there. Either way, Tony and Leroy would find a way to keep busy. They always did. Tony's mind was so active he couldn't just do nothing for long.

Tony stood at the door watching all the towns people stroll by and take pictures of "Agent Blizzard". Some were even calling Jackson to inquire about the work of art in his front yard. Many of the children were ringing the doorbell asking for pictures with the snowman and its makers. Making a morning of the festivities, Tony, Jack, and Leroy finally made it to the store just after lunch, relieving Danielle and Edward for the day.

"Grandpa, what's going to happen to this place when you finally do decide to retire?"

Jack closed the register and sighed. He had been thinking about retirement lately. He just wasn't ready to give it all up.

"I guess Danielle will take it over. She's a marketing major and has expressed interest in running the place several times. The customers love her and she seems to have a passion for Stillwater like I do. She'll treat this place right."

Tony thought that Danielle would be great at running the place. She loved it just as much as Jack. At least Jack didn't have to worry about the store. With Danielle and Edward, things would be taken care of if he decided to take some time off.

"When you retire, what do you plan on doing?"

Jack chuckled.

"Well, I plan on visiting you and Leroy more often. Catch up with some old friends. Maybe take a trip or two. Other than that, I plan to rest and relax in my golden years."

Jethro smiled at the conversation. Jack wasn't the type to retire completely just like Tony wasn't the type to slow down or take it easy. He supposed he wasn't either, but the thought of his father or Tony taking time off was almost comical. Hearing the doorbell jingle, Jethro glanced up to see Mr. Frohill ambling in with one of his handmade canes. Knowing that Tony and Ethan Frohill would be lost in conversation over the new cane, Gibbs grabbed the stock cart and made his way to the cereal aisle. The people in Stillwater had welcomed Tony with open arms, and in return, he tried to be as gracious and helpful as possible any time he was here. Engaging Mr. Frohill in conversation was just one he did that.

"Hey Tony, why don't you get Mr. Frohill seated at the table and drag out the checkers set while I gather the items on his list?"

"I've already got the checkers ready to go. He's going to have to tell me about how he came up with the design for the new cane. This one is amazing."

Jethro was always proud of his boy, but when Tony did the little things for people it always made his heart a little lighter. He doubted Tony even realized how much the small things mattered to some of the towns folk. Tony was friendly by nature, and the older residents seemed to sense that about him. They gravitated toward him. The men saw him as a willing ear for all their old stories and the ladies saw a son or grandson they could dote upon. The arrangement worked for all parties involved.

Taking a cup of coffee over to Mr. Frohill, Jethro saw Jack hand Tony a bottled water. The two would be busy for several minutes with the checkers game, giving Gibbs time to finish the stock. Tony could use the break anyway. Besides, he could already hear Mr. Frohill asking about the snowman. Tony had quite the tale in that snowman.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, lovely readers, I'm finally posting the last chapter. Merry Christmas darlings.**

Christmas morning came early for Tony and the Gibbs men. After opening presents, all three started prepping for a big dinner. Tony was flabbergasted with the amount of food Jackson had to cook.

"Jack, I know I like to eat, but this is a little much don't you think?"

Jack and Gibbs chuckled before Jack started explaining the need for all the goodies.

"Every year I invite anyone who doesn't have family or for whatever reason can't see their family to have Christmas dinner here. The only stipulation is that they have to help prepare some of it. I expect that doorbell will be ringing soon enough."

Tony was taken aback by the kindness. He knew Jackson was one of the best men he'd ever met, but this was amazing. Seeing how truly giving Jack was, Tony now understood how his dad could be considerate with the people they met and the team.

"Now, I don't know who all will be here, mind you, but it should be interesting. Bernie Gertz has a son in Africa, so he may come around. Jana Marshall, she teaches at the high school, hasn't got any family left. She'll be here. She makes the best pies. Nick Campbell lost his wife to cancer a few years ago. He's makes this lasagna soup that's to die for. I'm trying set him up with Jana."

Gibbs laughed out loud at the thought of his dad playing match maker.

"Wow, Jack that's wonderful."

"So was you making and delivering those sweet treats the other day. And taking pictures with all those kids standing by your snowman."

After being called out on his good deeds, Tony diverted the attention to the feast they were cooking and to the guests they were expecting. He asked numerous questions about each and commented on the information he was given.

"What will you tell them about me?"

Jethro Gibbs still winced when he heard the insecurity in his son's voice. Eventually, the kid would understand how special he was.

"That you're my son, his grandson. If they have any more questions, you can answer them if you want. If not, they're SOL I guess."

"Wait, how the hell do you know what SOL means? Have you been going to Abby for pointers?"

"Son, I know many things of which you are unaware."

"That's cryptic…and a little creepy. You know what? I'm just going continue…cooking."

Turning back to his veggies, Tony decided to be extremely careful with what he said around his dad for a while. Besides, he was sure he would have enough people to talk to later. Realizing that this was most likely the best holiday he had ever experienced, Tony decided to savor it. He was safe, loved, and wanted here. He had been gifted the most thoughtful gifts by people who actually cared about him. Life was good. He needed to text Abby later and tell her all about it.


End file.
